


Saving Old Tucson.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), xXx (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when a new business venture drops into Mark Kate's and Ares laps will they do everything they can save it or will they let it go.
Relationships: Adele Wolff/Original Male Characters, Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Reares One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Saving Old Tucson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Rares one shot fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's sitting down at the table looking over some paper work as someone walks up to him and sits down next to him feeling someone sitting 

next to him he looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Sophie: You see this?  
Mark: See what?  
Sophie: It's an artical on a film studio down in Tucson.

(He looks at her and he takes the tablet from her and looks it over.)

Mark: Is this one of Kara's?  
Sophie: Yeah.

(As he continues to read the artical over he looks over at he looks up every now and then once he finishes it he puts it down and looks at it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah apparently it's been there for well over eighty-one years.  
Mark: Oh shit. Okay i know i'm going to sound like an ass but.  
Sophie: It's all over the news.  
Mark: Wait this place is closing after eighty-one years?  
Sophie: Yeah.   
Mark: Okay so. Why bring it to me?  
Sophie: I would of taken it to Kate but.  
Mark: Oh god Sophie.  
Sophie: I'm sorry it's just ever since that whole thing with Reagan and nearly getting her killed which of course landed me in prison until recently. I haven't been 

wanting to go near her.

Mark: Look i thought you two worked things out.  
Sophie: We did. But i haven't really talked to Reagan yet and she's been spending a lot of time together with Kate.  
Mark: Is it because Reagan's around Kate or is it because you're afraid of Reagan's fiancee.  
Sophie: Her fiancee's a freaken assassin.

(Mark looks at her and starts laughing.)

Sophie: Oh come on.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Come on i'll go with you.  
Sophie: Okay.

(He gets up and walks off with Sophie right behind him. Later over at Kane Tower up in Kate's Office Mark and Sophie walk off of the elevator with Mark still laughing 

at her.)

Sophie: Shut up.  
Mark: I would but it's funny.   
Sophie: It is not.  
Mark: Come on Ares isn't that bad.  
Sophie: She.  
Mark: She only killed Jesse because of what he did to Calamity it had nothing to do with you.  
Sophie: I know that. How's Beca doing. I mean i know she's alive now.  
Mark: Calamity's fine. And so is Beca in fact she hasn't really left Calamity's side since she was brought back.  
Sophie: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean Calamity isn't really complaining. And i know for a fact that her bandmates aren't complaining.

(She looks at him and laughs as they walk into Kate's office whose there talking with Luke about another project as they walk in they both look up at them.)

Kate: Sophie!  
Sophie: Hi.

(She gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: Sophie came across Kara's latest artical.

(He hands her the tablet and she looks it over as she's reading it she looks up at Mark.)

Kate: Oh wow. This is a town staple for them.  
Mark: It is. And from what Kara's mentioned in the artical it's been going down hill since the fire. But the Pandemic just made it worse.  
Kate: Oh gees.  
Luke: So why is Mark bringing it to Kate and not you?  
Mark: Because of Reagan.

(They look at him and then to Sophie.)

Sophie: It's not that. It's just i know me and you have worked through things. But.  
Mark: She's scared of Ares.

(She puts her head down making them laugh at her face.)

Kate: Why?  
Sophie: She can very scary.  
Mark: She's not that scary.  
Sophie: She's an assassin.

(Mark looks at her and then to Luke Whose trying to keep from laughing as he's laughing Reagan walks into Kate's office.)

Reagan: What's so funny?

(They turn and look at her.)

Mark: Sophie's afraid of your fiancee.

(She looks at him.)

Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Because she's an assassin.  
Reagan: So's Adele and she's not afraid of her.

(They look at her and laugh again.)

Sophie: Okay yes i'm not afraid of Adele but than again.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: She's hot.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: She is. But you do realize she's one of Kate's double's right?

(She looks at him and then to Kate whose looking at him.)

Sophie: Yeah but the accent wow.  
Mark: Oh believe me. I know. Calamity has the sameone.  
Sophie: Oh i know.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Sophie: Where's Ares from?  
Reagan: Italy.  
Sophie: Explains the accent.  
Mark: It does actually.  
Reagan: You know Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Adele is single.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. I just went through a break up Reagan.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: And besides i thought she was seeing Serena?

(Reagan looks at him and then looks of not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: or it not Serena i thought she had been seeing one of the girls.  
Reagan: Who told you that?  
Mark: Nicks did.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Yeah no. She's single.  
Mark: Oh okay. 

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Anyway. We're here because Kara's artical on Old Tucson Studio's in Tucson came out.

(Kate hands her ex the tablet and she looks through it as she's reading it Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then 

goes back to watching as Reagan reads the artical once she finishes she looks at Kate.)

Reagan: Wow.   
Kate: Yeah.   
Reagan: So what can be done about it?  
Mark: Nothing really. It belongs to the county that it's in.  
Luke: I'm sure there's something that can be done.

(They all look at him and then look at each other as Mark grabs the tablet from Reagan and looks it over again.)

Mark: Hey Luke think you could get a hold of Pima County and ask them if their willing to sell it?

(He looks at him.)

Kate: Are you serious?  
Mark: Well yeah.   
Kate: Mark due to the Virus.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But i can tell just from reading this Kate that old film studio means a lot to these people and they don't want to see it just there collecting 

dust.  
Kate: No i get it. But.  
Mark: It's just a thought.   
Kate: Okay. Email the county and see if their willing to sell.  
Luke: Okay.   
Mark: And if they are ask them how much and i'll see what i can do. Unless you wanna go half's on it?  
Kate: We'll see.  
Mark: Okay.  
Luke: Okay i'll get on it.  
Kate: Are right.

(He nods his head as he turns and walks off to go and send them an Email. As he walks off his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number 

again he mutes it and puts it away. Which gets Reagan to look at him.)

Reagan: Who was that?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I had a date last night.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Reagan: How'd it go?  
Mark: It was okay.  
Reagan: Just okay.  
Mark: All the guy did was talk about himself and wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise.  
Reagan: So you don't ever plan on seeing this guy again?  
Mark: Nope.   
Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Let me ask you something.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Why won't you go after Adele now that you know that she's single?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because the last time i put myself out there and told the last person how i felt about them. They were still in love with the ex.  
Reagan: Calamity!  
Mark: Yup. So i'm really not looking for a steady relationship right now so.  
Reagan: It's just a date Mark i'm not telling you to settle down with her.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I know that. I just there was a time i really liked her and i can't do that to her so.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it's from and laughs.)

Mark: Her phone number really?  
Reagan: Oh come on.   
Mark: No it's fine. Seriously. I 'll think about it.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He laughs at her as he looks at the phone and smiles at it as he puts it away and then looks at the artical again as Kara comes into the office from the belcony.)

Kara: Hey.

(They all turn and look at her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: How are things in National City?  
Kara: Calm for the most part.  
Mark: No nutcases in envading the DEO?  
Kara: No. Luckily there isn't. Thank Rao for that.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: So you guys saw the artical?  
Kate: We did. How'd you get this story?  
Kara: I got a call from someone whose visited this place and was wondering if i could do a story on it and maybe see if i couldn't get someone to buy it out from under 

the county it's in.  
Mark: Wow.  
Kara: Yeah that's what i said.  
Kate: Mark seems interested in it.  
Mark: I am actually i think it would be a great place we could easily rebuild some of the other buildings and you know open them during the week again.  
Reagan: But people are to scared to go due to the virus. You know they don't wanna get the Corona Virus.

(Mark looks at her and laughs along with Kate. Then her phone rings she grabs it out of her coat pocket still laughing as she grabs it out she looks at the name and 

smiles at it as she answers it.)

Reagan: Hey you.  
Ares: Hey. What's going on?  
Reagan: Nothing much. Just here talking with Mark and Kate.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: Okay.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Ares: I was just wondering if you were up for lunch?  
Reagan: Yeah i'll be there soon.  
Ares: You mind bringing Mark.  
Reagan: Why?

(She looks behind her and sees someone whose been wanting to see Mark again but hasn't had the chance too.)

Ares: Because there's someone here at Santino's whose been wanting to see Mark again.  
Reagan: Who?  
Ares: Adele Wolff.

(Reagan looks at Mark whose got his head back in the artical.)

Reagan: Yeah okay i'll talk to him.  
Ares: Okay i'll see you when you get here.  
Reagan: Okay. Love you.  
Ares: Love you too.

(She smiles then she hangs up and looks at Mark.)

Reagan: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: Come with me to Santino's club.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: Why?  
Reagan: Ares say's there's someone there to see you.  
Mark: So why didn't they just go to Crow?  
Reagan: I don't know.  
Mark: Are right.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: How'd you get here?  
Reagan: My bike. Do you mind if i leave it here?  
Kate: No.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I'll meet you over by the elevator.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He hands the tablet back to Sophie and walks off to the elevator.)

Kate: Why do you want him to go with you to Santino's club?  
Reagan: Ares said Adele's there and well.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Yeah. I just hope he doesn't pull away from a chance with her.  
Kara: That be nice.

(They laugh at her as she walks off to go and meet up with Mark at the elevator whose looking at his phone. Realizing who he could be talking she smiles at him as she 

pushes for the elevator to come and get them.)

Reagan: Who you talking to?  
Mark: Xander!

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh how is he?  
Mark: He's good. He was asking about you.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I told him you're as much of a brat as you were then.

(She looks at him and laughs as the elevator gets to them and the door opens. As it opens they both walk onto it as they walk on Mark pushes for the lobby.)

Reagan: You and Adele would make one of hell of a couple.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Believe it or not i was worse with Calamity.  
Reagan: You were actually. But you were happy with her.  
Mark: I was. Why the sudden need for me to get together with Adele anyway?  
Reagan: There isn't really need for you to get together with her it's up to you. I just thought i'd bring it up.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Nothing it's just whenever i break up with someone there's always someone whose single and it's normally someone I've wanted to be with.  
Reagan: I didn't tell you to start dating Calamity.  
Mark: No your right you didn't Kate did.

(She starts laughing as the elevator reaches the parking garage and they walk off as the doors open and they head off towards his truck as they get there he unlocks it 

and they both get in as they get into they close their doors as he starts it up once it's started it up he backs it up and heads off towards the exit. Later over at 

Santino's club Mark pulls up and stops the truck. Inside of the truck.)

Mark: Okay give me the real reason why you wanted me to come with you.

(Reagan looks at him and before she can answer him he sees his answer and gets out of the truck as he gets out his phone goes off but ignores it and walks over to 

her.)

Mark: Adele!

(She turns turns and looks at him.)

Adele: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Adele: Hi. What what you doing here?  
Mark: Oh i know the owner.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Adele: Oh. He cute?  
Mark: Yes he is. But not my type.

(She laughs at him. As their talking his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number again he mutes it then puts his phone away. Over the 

next several minutes as they continue to talk but is still being interrupted by his phone to the point where he finally puts the phone on silent and continues on with 

his conversation with her.)

Adele: Those phone calls they from anyone important?  
Mark: No. Well i had a date the other either night. But guy didn't know how to shut up so.

(She laughs at him.)

Adele: Okay than.  
Mark: Hey look i wanted to know if you'd like to go with me sometime?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Adele: Yeah sure.  
Mark: Really?  
Adele: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. I'll call you.  
Adele: I hope you do.

(He laughs at her as she turns and walks off. As she walks off Mark turns and looks at Reagan.)

Mark: Seriously.  
Reagan: I didn't call her.  
Mark: I know. But thank you.  
Reagan: You're welcome. And seeing as to how your face lit up the minute she walked out of there.  
Mark: Yeah. I didn't think I'd still feel anything towards her.  
Reagan: She's still there. And i am about to have lunch with Ares maybe we can make it a double date if she wants.  
Mark: You two wouldn't mind.  
Ares: Of course not.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks off after.)

Mark: Hey Adele.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Adele: Yeah.  
Mark: Wanna join me Reagan and Ares for Lunch i know it's not really a date but.  
Adele: No it's fine. It'll be nice to get to know you and Reagan and see what it is about her Reagan likes.  
Mark: She's hot.  
Adele: Hey.  
Mark: So are you. But than again.  
Adele: You think i'm hot.  
Mark: I think you're very hot. You look even better naked.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Adele: You don't look so bad yourself.  
Mark: I know.

(She smacks him making him laugh as they walk back over to Ares and Reagan. Later back inside of the club their sitting there talking and joking around as their joking 

around Mark say's something that gets Ares to look at him but gets Reagan and Adele to laugh at her face.)

Ares: Buchanan i have a knife and know where to put it.  
Mark: Why Ares you shouldn't be threatening me with a good time.

(They start laughing again.)

Ares: Anyway. Adele why don't you tell me what it was like working with Mark and Reagan here?  
Adele: It was a lot of fun. Mainly Mark here.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What i do?  
Adele: What? What you mean what you do?  
Mark: I'm sorry i'm not the one who flirted with Marks every chance she got.

(She puts her head down as they start laughing again.)

Adele: I did not. That was with you?  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(Ares starts laughing than calms down.)

Mark: But Ares was worse i'll tell you right now.  
Adele: Uh-oh.  
Ares: I was not.  
Reagan: Babe you grabbed John's butt.

(Ares looks at her as Mark's laughing at her face.)

Ares: I did actually.

(She laughs at her.)

Adele: I bet.  
Mark: But than again Becky thought she was hitting on her.  
Adele: She did.  
Ares: Really?  
Mark: I didn't really hear the whole thing.  
Adele: She told me i really did know what i was doing down there.  
Mark: And she does.

(She looks at him as he looks off laughing at her face.)

Reagan: Make yourself blush.  
Mark: I might of.

(They start laughing at him.)

Mark: Anyway.

(As they continue on with their lunch date with Ares and Reagan Mark and Adele continue to joke around with Reagan and throw Ares into the mix whenever they feel like 

it or feel like picking on her. After having lunch with his friends Mark and asking Adele out for an actual date and her agreeing to it he walked off to go back to 

Kane tower to talk to Kate. Over the next couple of weeks Mark and Kate work together on trying to figure out how they can Tucson's town Staple Old Tucson Studios. 

Shortly after Mark and Reagan left Luke had gotten an email back from Pima County down in Arizona telling him they would be willing to sell Old Tucson for a price and 

when he asked them to throw a price out there and when they did he went to talk to both Mark and Kate who looked at him and laughed off the shock of the price.)

Mark: What you think?  
Kate: 2.8 Million is a lot of money for an old film studio.  
Mark: I realize that. I mean we can always get a third person in on this.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Catherine or maybe even Ares.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: I'm sure she wouldn't be such a bad partner.  
Mark: So.   
Ares: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey. We've got a question for you.  
Ares: Yeah sure shoot.  
Kate: Luke just got a response back from that old film studio down in Tucson.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: 2.8 Million.  
Ares: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. And Kate here thinks it's too much.  
Ares: In a lot of ways it can be. What you two need?  
Kate: A third partner. Mark brought up my step mother but.  
Mark: Kate's too good to work with her.

(She looks at him and goes to swing at him but he quickly backs up and covers up his privates.)

Ares: Wow.  
Mark: I know. It's amazing that I've lasted this long really it is.  
Ares: Okay.

(They nod their heads at her as they all get ready to set a plan in motion on what they can do to save Old Tucson. Over the next two or three weeks Mark Kate and Ares 

take a number of trips down to Tucson to look around the town that was once a film studio as they'd look around they'd talk about what they could do in order to turn 

some of the sets into actual buildings and putting a black smith in the black smith shop and other things to get it to look like it would of back in the 1800's. And 

when they'd figure out what to do they'd have town meetings with some of the city's residence. After asking and hearing what they want to happen to it they would go 

back and talk about what they could in order to add in what they want and talk about the hours they want to have it open.)

Kate: Okay so hours?  
Mark: Well it is in Arizona so i say during the summer nine to five during the week and on the weekends.  
Ares: Nine to six.  
Mark: There you go.  
Kate: Okay. Discounts?  
Mark: 20 percent for Military.  
Ares: And 15 percent for Seniors.  
Kate: Okay than.

(As they continue to talk about everything else on what they can do try and do for them. As they continue to try and figure out when the best time to reopen it is. As 

they continue on with this. Mark and Adele continue to grow closer to each other and go out with each other when he's not busy trying to get things sorted out with Old 

Tucson's reopening. And while out on one of their dates Mark tells her about how they keep coming up to a road block and that is when it's the best time to open the 

place back up. As their walking she looks at him and asks him about what event they had to cancel due to the virus.)

Mark: Nightfall why?  
Adele: What about opening it back up for Nightfall. I know it's not normal to open it back up during such an event. But it's something people look forward to every 

year and i'm sure it's something the actors have been working very hard on getting going again.

Mark: Yeah. Nightfall is one of the biggest things to happen at Old Tucson so.  
Adele: So do Old Tucson's grand reopening at Nightfall.

(Mark stops walking and looks at her.)

Mark: Anyone ever tell you how smart you are?  
Adele: One.  
Mark: Who was that?  
Adele: I'm on a date with me.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: You know there's something I've been wanting to do for awhile now. But never really had the guts to do so.  
Adele: What's that?  
Mark: This.

(He leans in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Julia and Sophie walk up to them and laugh. Shortly after Mark and Adele started dating and 

Mark partnered up with two of his bestfriends and baught Old Tucson Julia returned to Gotham and started spending a lot of time with Sophie and the more time they 

spend together the more Sophie realized how much she actually liked and cared about Julia asked her out again and they've been back together ever since. As they walk 

by them Sophie throws a popper behind them getting them to pull away from each other and turn to see both Sophie and Julia walking away from the.)

Mark: I'm going to get her for that.  
Adele: I'm sure you will now. Where were we?  
Mark: Right here.

(He kisses her again as their kissing the guy Mark had dated just before he ran into Adele was watching them from across the street and walked off annoyed that he had 

lost out on his chance with Mark once again due to someone else. Over by them they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I just have one more thing to ask you.  
Adele: That is.  
Mark: Will you be my girlfriend.  
Adele: I don't know. Girlfriend is kind official.  
Mark: It is.  
Adele: Well than okay.

(He smiles at her as she kisses him again. Then pulls away from him as they walk off down the street talking and joking around. A couple of months later out in 

Tucson,AZ over at the Old Tucson Studio's people are starting to show up for the grand reopening of Old Tucson during October's annual halloween event Nightfall once 

everyone has arrived they wait for the doors to open and when they do they don't expect the three new owners of the town to walk out and greet them as they get to them 

Mark looks out at them and laughs.)

Mark: Wow.  
Kate: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway. Ladies and Gentlemen i wanted to be the first to welcome you all to the grand reopening of Old Tucson Studio's. And to be honest i couldn't think 

of a better time to open this place back up then in the month of October. Because well that's when all of Kate's ego's come to life.

(She looks at him as they laugh at the joke.)

Mark: Anyway. My names Mark Buchanan to my left is one of my partners Kate Kane and the other one on my right is my other partner in crime Ares. And yes she has a last 

name but i can't pronounce it. 

(She starts laughing laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Anyway. As some of you know we all know how hard times have been since the Pandemic happened earlier this year and we know how upsetting it was when you found 

out about this place closing and we couldn't think of a better way to try and make this year end on a good note. And we really couldn't think of a better way of trying to 

end this year on a good note other than giving Tucson back one of it's oldest tourist attractions. And now i'll hand it back over to Mark because Ares is a little shy.

(They start laughing again.)

Mark: She's not that shy. Anyway. I just wanted to say. That we listened to you all and we put everything you wanted back into this place and we all hope you enjoy 

tonight because as you know. And i know you guys know this places catch phrase i wanna hear it.

(Everyone in the crowd say's it and he laughs at them.)

Mark: Very good. Anyway. Whose ready for scary night. And no i don't mean the Marine back there.

(His wife looks at him trying to keep from laughing along with their roommate and his in law's.)

Mark: Are right. You two ready?  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. Let's get these doors open and let people inside.

(They nod their heads and they open the gates.)

Mark: Anyone who got the winning tickets for tonight come on through this way.

(The winners for the grand reopening go towards the entrance as they get there they going inside to be able to see what their done with it they walk in and quickly get 

scared as someone jumps out at them and they quickly take off down the street with the same actor right behind them as the night wears on Mark Ares and Kate talk with 

people who are coming into the town and telling them their stories of what they remember what Old Tucson use to be and what it still can be thanks to them as they 

walked off Mark looks at his friends and smiles at them.)

Kate: You did a good thing by wanting to buy this place Mark. You brought back a lot of hope to people to who lost it when this virus started.  
Mark: I know. Speaking of which. Where is your fiancee and girlfriend?  
Kara: Hey.

(He turns and looks at them then starts laughing.)

Mark: There's Kara.  
Kara: Hi.  
Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her as Reagan walks up to Ares and Adele walks up to Mark who turns and looks at her as he looks at her he 

smiles at her and kisses her.)

Adele: This is nice.  
Mark: It is. You guys wanna have some fun?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: Just so you know.  
Kara: I won't.  
Mark: Okay.

(They walk off to go and enjoy themselves at Nightfall as the night continues Mark and Adele and pull pranks on their friends by telling the actor with the chain saw 

to go after Ares and Kate who would quickly take off down the street that is until another actor walks up behind them and scares them making them laugh as they walked 

off down the street. As they continue on with the night Mark and Adele found time to be with each other.)

Adele: You did one hell of a job with this place.  
Mark: I like to think so. I mean i couldn't of done it without Kate and Ares but. It was well worth the money we all put for it.  
Adele: Yeah.  
Mark: You okay?  
Adele: Yeah i'm fine. Just getting cold.

(He smiles at her as he takes his jacket off and wraps her around her getting her to smile at him and kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Adele: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.  
Adele: I love you Mark.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I love you too.  
Adele: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as they both walk off to go join up with everyone else as they walk off they get joined by Beca and Calamity who flew in 

from Gotham to take a look around the park in between spending time with their friends they went off to be with each other. Through out the night Mark would look at 

his friends and smile at them he looked at Kate and Kara and couldn't be happier for them because even after the whole thing with Sophie and Reagan Kate once again 

managed to find love again in Kara Danvers and Reagan did the samething with Ares as he did with Adele. And he couldn't wait to see what comes next for him and Adele 

and he really can't wait for Ares and Reagan's wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because this one was actually very near and dear to my heart because Old Tucson Studios actually did shut down here in Tucson and it sucks because i have a lot of great memories there anyway. Coming up later is the final three chapters of Rise of the Ex. And i did actually add a chapter i just have to update it. And i just wanted to let you all know that Old Tucson's catch phrase was where the wild west comes alive.


End file.
